1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to washing/bathing tub accessories and, more particularly, to an accessory anchoring device for anchoring accessories to a surface of a washing/bathing tub.
2. Background Art
Tubs are well known for their primary use, namely a washroom installation in which a user person washes, bathes. Tubs have however evolved to add pleasure and comfort to practicality, and are found in many forms, such as bathtubs, spas, whirlpools. For instance, tubs are now provided with air jet systems, whirlpool systems.
Accessories, such as cushions, arm and leg rests, foot massage systems, have been developed to accommodate the bather. Various types of anchoring devices have been developed to anchor such accessories to tub walls, such that the accessories will remain in position against the tub walls, notwithstanding the buoyant forces.
For instance, suction cups have been used to secure some accessories, such as cushions, to the tub. The efficiency of suction cups to anchor accessories is questionable. The effect of the buoyant forces on the accessory may be sufficient to dislodge the suction cups.
Other types of anchoring devices include hooks, clips or the like, for instance received in receptacles anchored to a surface of the tub. The receptacles are in some cases glued to the surface of the tub, in which case they make up a relatively weak bond, as water may infiltrate and affect the effectiveness of the bonding agent.
Alternatively, some anchoring devices are secured directly through the surface of the tub. This results in the presence of anchoring holes/perforations in the surface of the tub. Perforations in tub walls for anchoring devices must be suitably sealed to prevent leaks through these perforations. Accordingly, anchoring devices for such perforations must include sealing devices and/or sealing configurations. If the anchoring devices are removed, they leave a mark in the surface of the tub.